


Bruises Will Not Fade, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You enjoy the pain.





	Bruises Will Not Fade, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Bruises Will Not Fade   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: Donna/Amy, drabble, tww100 challenge response   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: You enjoy the pain.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**The Bruises Will Not Fade by Michelle K.**

The bruises you leave on her skin are never black and blue -- they are yellow and brown, the most unsightly of mementos.

You enjoy the unpleasantness.

You want the marks to linger until his chase is over, for him to realize his spoils have been tainted. You want him to never ask, but know. 

You want him to hurt her, leave abrasions on her insides that are as real as the indentations of your teeth. You want her to crawl back to you knowing that you were right. 

You'll soothe her bruises, make new ones. 

It'll always look ugly.

END 


End file.
